Marshall's Girl
by White-wolf-Purple-eyes
Summary: Marshall loves Fionna, but can he handle being with her? He's gone nuts when she's not around, but cant stand when she is. Will they make it? cover by SosinSoup
1. Betrayal

**I'm sure some of you have had this problem before**

**If not, oh well**

**Enjoy**

"Hey... Marshall?" "Yeah Fionna?" "Will you go to church with Cake and me?" _This again... _Marshall thought. He didn't go to the church of Glob like some of the people of Ooo. His mom didn't go and he was never really exposed to it. _So why should I have to go now?_ Fionna, Cake, and Cake's parents on the other hand, were quite religious and Fionna had been asking Marshall to go with them for a while now. But he didn't like church, it took forever, it was boring, and Marshall thought himself to be a good enough Globian; there were plenty of other people to praise Glob, and he thought it was just a waste of time. "Fionna..." Marshall sighed, "I don't _like _church. Its something my mother and I never did and I don't want to do." Fionna looked sad. They were hanging out in the strawberry field, one of Marshall's favorite spots, perfect place to pop a question like Fionna's. Marshall didn't like church, but he hated seeing Fionna sad. "Why does this matter so much to you? I can apologize for what I've done when the time comes, and other than where we end up, church is pointless." Marshall believed in Glob, he really did! But church wasn't his thing. Fionna hugged him. "Can we just drop it and enjoy the date?" Marshall asked. He knew Fionna would enjoy what he had planned. She smiled up at him, took his hand, and the new couple ran to the concert. Fionna had never been to a real show, but loved music, so Marshall got some tickets to her favorite band and surprised her when the got to the venue. They both loved it.

A few months later, things were getting serious. Marshall had fallen in love with Fionna, and she with him. They spent as much time as possible together, except for when Cake took Fionna to church. Which was getting to be more often. Marshall still wouldn't go, but Fionna hadn't asked in a while, so he assumed she accepted the fact that he wouldn't.

Until today. They were Making out on the couch in Fionna's living room when she sprang another religion trap on him. "Marshall?" "Yeah?" "Me and Cake might be going to church tonight, you wana come with us?" Fionna got off of Marshall's chest looked him hopefully in his gray eyes. He couldn't resist those beautiful blue ones of her's. Also he was bored and had nothing better to do. He gave a tired sigh. "Fine..." Marshall responded. Fionna was religious, and if Marshall couldn't accept that then their relationship had no future. Fionna gave a squeal of delight, then went back to tongue kissing with Marshall.

They didn't end up going to church that night, but Marshall could tell Fionna was happy with his choice, so they were both satisfied. Fionna and Cake still went to church often, but Marshall was never around when they decided to go. Marshall and Fionna were both very happy for a while. Only a while though.

Marshall and Fionna were relaxing around Marshall's house. Just watching movies and talking. Then Fionna brought up a bombshell. "I'm so glad you finally said yes to going to church. Cake was really pressuring me to break up with you if you said no." How can such a punch to his heart sound so cheerful. "What?!" He loved Fionna, he had helped her through a depressive state, he bought her jewelry, he did things for her that many others would never, Marshall would do anything for Fionna. And she loved Marshall, she was always there to listen about his mom, or help with his music. They were there for each other, and couldn't stand to be away for too long. After all the trouble of Fionna's boy troubles, after her finally realizing all she ever wanted was right in front of her, she was going to break up because of church. "Yeah, I know, but you said yes so it's okay!" Fionna responded giddily. "After all that, we were going to break up over CHURCH! I did EVERYTHING for you! I love you! So what? Just cuz' I don't have your 'religious superiority' I'm not good enough for you?" Fionna looked hurt, but Marshall didn't care, he hurt too. He always hurt, but had to stay strong for Fionna. But its his turn now. "Just because I don't do what you people do? Just because I don't pledge my entire life to praising this one guy just so I can be somewhere nice when I die?" Marshall was furious. "But Marsh-" "No! Shut up!" He couldn't believe it. Everything just to be thrown away because of an afterlife. "Do you even realize my chances of dying? I can live forever! Fuck Glob, fuck cake, fuck PB, fuck FP, and fuck you! I'm out of here." Marshall grabbed his bass and left. He didn't turn back. Marshall didn't care if Fionna cried for a week, the was bullshit. Religion is bullshit. _I wont change, not for anyone, not ever again. Just leave me alone. Leave my beliefs alone _

**There you go, my first one-shot**

**I got pissed and had to write this**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this**

**I don't care if you're a Jesus freak or an Atheist**

**I'm not sure what I am**

**But I do believe you shouldn't shove your views down people's throats**

**Its their choice, let people do what they want**


	2. Happy Beginnings

**Alright, I've decided to make this into a series**

**It restarts each chapter if the problem isn't solved by the end of it**

It started out simple. Marshall had met Fionna on a double date with his girlfriend and Gumball. Marshall couldn't say that he loved her from first sight, because he didn't. He thought he loved the girlfriend he already had, until they broke up because of her lies. Fionna broke up a little while later since Bubba was lame. He wouldn't even kiss her until their fifth date! And never held her hand in public. Marshall was single and happy, but missed having a girlfriend. And Fionna was depressed because of Gumball. She thought she was unattractive since he never tried anything, and Cake was always telling her she needed to lose weight. But Marshall thought she was beautiful. His ex's lies and love weren't clouding his mind anymore, and he couldn't resist Fionna. He started just stopping by the tree house to say "hello", but Cake drove him away. Then he came by their home for stuff, red food, random items from the house, a blanket, paint, etc. But eventually they ran out. Then Marshall had to ask.

"Hey Fionna." "Hey Marshall! What's up?" She was so beautiful. Marshall found Fionna walking around in the forest one night. "I should ask you that, why are you out here alone?" "Just going for a walk, trying to clear my mind..." She sighed, still depressed after Gumball. "Oh... cool. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Fionna looked up at the floating vampire. "Alright, what?" Marshall got shy. This was very rare for him, but he had fallen for the virtuous beauty that is Fionna. "You... wana go out some time?" Fionna thought about it for a second. "Look Marsh, you're great but... I'm still depressed after Gumball and don't really think I can handle another relationship right now." Marshall wanted to punch Gumball. _Glob, that guy ruins everything! _"Okay... hey, if you ever want to talk, I'd gladly listen." He said with a smile. He did genuinely care, he was worried about Fionna. He noticed a few more scars on her wrists than normal, and she was getting more secluded. But what Marshall had said must have been what she needed since she smiled, gave Marsh a hug, then said "Thanks Marsh, I will." And Marshall smiled too

"Glob Marshall, no one is going to like me! I'm _ugly._" "You aren't ugly! I think you're beautiful." Fionna smiled, then hugged Marsh. They were chilling on a cliff over looking the ocean. It was midnight and the moon's light was shimmering off the waves. Marshall didn't see Fionna much in the sun, but liked to think the moonlight off the waves looked better on her. "Thanks Marshall." "No problem." They went back to laying back and looking at the ocean. Fionna glanced at her watch, "ugh... Time for me to go. See you tomorrow." She Marshall another hug. "You know I'll always be there to listen." He whispered. "I know, thank you." And she left.

Almost a year later and asking Fionna out three more times to no avail finally gave results. "I want to be with you Marshall, but what about Flame Prince?" "That pothead loser hasn't asked you out for two months, I've asked _him _about asking you out the first month and he said 'I know, I will soon'" Marshall had asked Fionna out again, since clearly FP wasn't getting any where. Fionna liked FP and told Marshall about it. Marsh wished he could be the one to be with Fionna, but her happiness mattered more to him. Marshall had helped Fionna out of her depression, and she was finally looking at guys again. "I know but... What if he does?" Fionna responded. Marshall got an idea, "Y'know what? You're right. How about we just do a trial thing?" Fionna looked confused. "How about we just try being friends with benefits?" Marshall explained. Fionna perked up. "That's... perfect! But only for kissing and stuff, okay?" So Fionna and Marshall began setting the rules for their relationship. No sex, don't tell anyone, and if Flame Prince does ask, Fionna and Marsh are done. "Deal" Marshall said, and they sealed it with a kiss.

A month of doing things Cake wouldn't approve of later, Marsh couldn't resist any more. He loved Fionna, and had to tell her. Flame Prince still hadn't asked Fionna out and she was finally starting to give up on him. She found a different guy, a great guy. Marshall could be himself around Fionna, and she was the same way. They brought out the best in each other. And Marshall loved being around Fionna, and couldn't hide his feelings any more.

They were sitting up in a tree at sundown. Marshall was out since the sun couldn't do anything at this point. Fionna loved seeing him in the day, and thought the sunlight looked good on him. "Hey, Fionna?" "Yeah?" She looked up at her special vampire friend. "I love you." He lowered his gray eyes down to her blue ones. She closed those big deep blues and kissed Marsh. She smiled, then put her head back down on his chest. Marsh was confused. "Do you love me back?" "I... I don't know Marshall. I just... don't know yet." "Oh." And it was silent for a while. Fionna and Marshall started making out, but he thought that was just to take his mind off of what Fionna had said. Then she stopped, looked into Marshall's eyes, and said the sweetest thing he ever heard. "I love you too, but you need to work on your tongue kiss." Marsh smiled and gave a playful hiss with his long forked tongue.

A week later, everything was going to change. It was Heart's Day and Marshall got a great gift for Fionna. They had decided to finally go out as a full real couple, and Marsh thought something was needed to commemorate it. He went to the Fire Kingdom and had a beautiful ring made. It was silver with squares in a line for diamonds all around the ring. He wasn't marrying Fionna, but it was something to show she was his. He got the diamonds, and was off to meet Fionna at the Heart's Day ball in the candy kingdom.

He arrived wearing a black suit jacket, red suit vest, black button down, and a red tie with black pants and a black with red pin-stripped fedora. He looked pimp to say the least. Fionna was gorgeous in a medium length black dress that had red swirls. She looked like a black and red angel to say the least. Half way through the party, Marshall couldn't wait any longer. He dragged Fionna away from her friends and to the side of the dance floor. "Now that we're alone, I can give you this." Marshall pulled out a little white box. It had been red at first, but Marsh got hungry and didn't want to eat his suit. Fionna opened it and slipped on the ring. "You wana go out some time? "Glob Marsh it's... it's amazing! Yes! Thank you!" They hugged and walked over to the staring Gumball. "Guess what Bubba! Me and Fionna are going out!" Marshall said pridefully. Gumball smiled, "Oh thank Glob, I thought you had proposed for a second. Lets hear it for the new couple!" The candy monarch yelled to his delicious subjects. A loud cheer rose up and Fionna and Marshall partied the night away.

**So, here is some back story**

**This story is important to me, but don't hold back with the reviews**

**Follow and Favorite**

**Also, check out "The 3 lives of Finn the Human"**


	3. Frustration

**Yup, more problems**

**Feel free to give your opinions on the issues in each chapter**

**Really, go for it**

**I don't own "the way I am" by Eminem**

**Enjoy**

"What do you mean you cant come over to my house any more? The first, like, three months we were dating you were always over!" Marshall asked Fionna on the phone."Well... now that Cake realizes this isn't a quick thing, she doesn't want me going over there unsupervised." Fionna explained. That's it. Cake. Fionna's over protective cat that wont let her fucking grow up. Fionna had explained back when she and Marshall were just friends-with-benefits that she wanted to save herself for marriage. They still fooled around and stuff like that, but Marshall never officially took her virginity. But now apparently Cake wont let Fionna grow up and be in a healthy adult-ish relationship. _Okay, real fucking cool, cat. _Marshall was pissed to say the least. He had to leave for a month before, but every day he tried calling, but Cake would always just blow him off. He missed Fionna so much though. It was as though Marshall left, but Fionna kept his heart, and it was beating away without him. In the time he was away, everything began to piss him off. His mother, his friends, regular life. He even knocked out a guy who threw a piece of trash at Marsh when he was singing. Now he's finally back, feeling really good and going on regular dates with Fionna, but the second he wants to do something other than see movies and go to dinner, Cake shuts him down. "Yeah, but its been like six months. People do that sort of stuff when they get into a serious relationship Fionna!" Marshall yelled to his girlfriend. "I know! But Cake is just..." Fionna trailed off. "Cake. I know, the same ridiculous cat that has been trying to stop you from growing up since you were twelve or something." Marshall finished. "Alright look, I gotta go do... something. Goodbye, I love you." Marshall said. "Love you too Marsh..." Fionna said, then hang up. Truth was, Marshall didn't have a plan, he just wanted to punch someone or sing or scream or something other than just sit around. "How about all of the above..." Marshall said. He grabbed his ax bass and headed deep into the swamp. He started strumming his guitar as he floated through the trees.

"I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag  
Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be  
The most meanest MC on this - on this Earth  
And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse  
And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works  
And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve  
All this tension dispensin these sentences  
Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest  
And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)...  
But at least have the decency in you  
To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out  
In the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my doggy  
To not come and speak to me (speak to me)...  
I don't know you and no,  
I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing  
I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick  
If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)...  
No patience is in me and if you offend me  
I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet)... in the air  
I don't care who is there and who saw me just jaw you  
Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit  
I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe  
I'm tired of arguin' (of arguin')...  
I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am

Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered  
With all of this nonsense it's constant  
And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -  
- the song 'I'm just your problem' has gotten such rotten responses"  
And all of this controversy circles me  
And it seems like the media immediately  
Points a finger at me (finger at me)...  
So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie  
Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up  
When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up  
With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit too  
When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school  
And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn)... and the heroin  
Where were the parents at? And look where it's at  
Middle America, now it's a tragedy  
Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty  
Havin this happenin (this happenin)...  
Then attack Marshall Lee 'cause I sing this way (sing this way)...  
But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire  
To burn and it's burnin and I have returned

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am

I'm so sick and tired of bein admired  
That I wish that I would just die or get fired  
And dropped from my label and stop with the fables  
I'm not gonna be able to top on "The fry song... "  
And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation  
That got me rotation at rock'n'roll stations  
And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)...  
To deal with these cocky caucasians who think  
I'm some wigger who just tries to be black 'cause I talk  
With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin  
The same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)...  
What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in  
The why, the who what when, the where, and the how  
'Til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out  
'Cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy)... I can't take it  
I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit  
And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get  
But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom  
Without someone standin by it  
No I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me an asshole I'm glad

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am"

Marshall arrived in what he believed to be the center of the swamp and chopped down a tree with one swing of his ax, fueled by his song. A large swamp fish with legs walked out and Marshall kicked it so hard it flew out of the swamp. "Okay... that takes care of the song and punch/hit something what else... oh yeah!" Marshall exclaimed. He wound back and let loose the angriest most animalistic yell he could. Trees shook purely form the strength of his voice. "There..." Marshall was catching his breath, "That feels better." Marshall floated back home whistling with the blade of his ax bass resting on his shoulder and a smile on his face.

**Everyone needs to get out frustration every now and then**

**Lemme know what you thought of the chapter**

**Review**

**Follow**

**I doubt you will but...**

**Favorite**

**And don't forget to check on my MUCH lighter mooded story "The 3 lives of Finn the Human**

**I'll actually probably be working on a new chapter**

**No matter how old this gets, I will be writing a new chapter**


	4. Mommy

**You asked for more so here you go**

**Feel free to give your opinion on anything you see written**

**Enjoy you weirdos**

"That's it Fionna! I'm fucking done with her!" Marshall yelled into the phone. It wasn't Fionna that Marsh was done with, it was his mom. Heather found a man a while back, a total freakin man-child muscle-headed short freak, and had gone too far with him. Because Marsh was pissed, he hadn't called his mother in a while, but apparently that means he cant even get notified about his own mother's _wedding. _Marshall had to be told by Peppermint Butler that his mom had been married. Two weeks after the wedding. That was the last straw for Marshall. His mom doesn't want anything to do with him? Fine, she can go FUCK herself because she wasn't going to be a part of Marshall's life any more. Why should he try for a relationship with a person that just makes him feel like shit? Even if Marshall did call, his mother would always want more, and more, and more, and _more_, until there was nothing left for Marshall to give and she would just cast him aside. Plus, Heather is the adult, shouldn't she be the one trying for the relationship if she asks for it so badly? All of these things fueled Marshall's fury. "I don't even get anything from her! She doesn't show me that she loves me, she never took care of me, the only thing she ever did was give me haircuts and expect me to clean shit hole that I don't even live in!" That last part had been getting at Marsh for a while. Since Marshall stayed over whenever he visited the nightosphere (since it took so much to get there), which was rarely, his mother would force him to clean the entire palace. By himself. No singing. And that's why is visits were once every two months _maybe. _"Sorry Fionna, I just... *sigh*" Marshall calmed down a bit, knowing Fionna must be feeling bad at the other end of the line. "Marsh?" She asked quietly. "What?" Marshall asked back. "How about Cake? You said you never really had a mother, and she already considers you to be a part of the family." Fionna asked sincerely. "Look I- I don't think I need a mother, especially not now. I'm a thousand years old! I don't think I really need one at this point." Marshall said. Fionna had it easy, two regular parents, a sister who protected her like another mother, easy growing up when you have both parents, and even easier when they express love. Simone Petrikov had been like a father figure, and she even had a boyfriend for several years, Marshall considered her to be like a real mother. Until she betrayed him too. Simone's boyfriend was pissed that she wouldn't propose, so he started cheating on her. And that was the end of mother number two. Marshall heard about Simone's mother too, and her grandmother, their entire family didn't have a good track with mothers. _I guess now I have that bad luck streak too. _Thought Marshall, grimly. "Everyone has to have a mother, it's part of growing up healthily. You don't want to end up like Simone do you?" Fionna pressed on. "I already have!" Marshall yelled back. It was not a good time to be pressing his buttons. "Sorry Fionna, I just... don't think I'm meant to have a mother at this point..." Marshall thought. It seemed true. Not everyone can have a perfect loving little family. "Please Marshall, just try it?" Fionna asked. "Fine..." Marshall answered. _Cant hurt to try?_

Oh, but it did. Cake micro-mothered Marshall and nothing really changed for a while. Marshall didn't call his mother, and probably never was going to again. Marshall was happy. Until she stabbed him in the back just like every other mother. It was always about church (refer to chapter 1). The last hope for a mother Marshall ever had, had just betrayed him again. _**"Cake was really pressuring me to break up with you if you said no." **_And it was back to normal for Marsh. He didn't have a mom, but he was happy. _Why should I strive for something that gives me nothing but grief? _Thought Marshall. It was a grim thought, and he worried for he and Fionna's future, but he smiled nonetheless.

**You asked for some more stuff, so here you go**

**Don't even think about saying the people acted unrealistic, Cuz all this chapter was all true**

**Believe me**

**Hope you liked it**

**I'll probably do more eventually**

**IMPORTANT**

**I MAY BE TAKING THIS DOWN AS A RESULT OF AN ENGLISH PAPER**

**IT WILL BE BACK**

**Leave a review or pm me**

**or follow**

**a fav or two could be cool**

**Just a real quick thing I had to address**

**Someone guest reviewed saying "Marshall" is missing out on god**

**It's not that "Marshall" doesn't believe in god, it's that he has his own ideas**

"**Marshall" just doesn't go to church**

**He believes there is something that started the universe (big bang was caused by god)**

**He believes there is a god**

**He believes there is a heaven**

**And there is hell**

**It's just the people saying how he is Atheist and a heathen just because he doesn't go to church that he hates**

**New chapters soon**


End file.
